I Suppose
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Bella and Edward go to their meadow and share their thoughts, but things don't go as planned. Edward Bella fluff, one-shot, please review.


**Okay, again with the Bella/Edward fluff. I don't know what to think of it, so anything would be nice. PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Are you sure you don't mind, Jake?" I asked, handing him Nessie. Her nickname had grown on me, and he wasn't wavering, so I figured I might as well let him call her what he wants.

"Bells, she's almost seven, and you finally decide to let me baby sit her? Do you realize I can't play those annoying games on the beach with her anymore?" he replied jokingly. They had both come to love their little trips to the beach. They had one once a month, twice if Jake could persuade Edward. So almost every month they had two trips to the beach. Talk about a round about way of saying that.

"Well, just have Sam or Quil throw her in the ocean, and then go fetch her like a good little puppy," I teased him.

"Oh yes, I do that all the time," he sneered. Nessie was jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Sometimes we wondered what exactly Alice taught her when they went on shopping trips together.

"Beach trip, beach trip, beach trip!" she was chanting. I knelt down and kissed her forehead, and then Jake picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Her hands rested on his head, but she wasn't scared like most kids would be. There was an unspoken, uncommunicated bond between the two of them that made them know they couldn't hurt each other.

He smiled at me and walked out, the keys to my car in his hand. He used it more than I did, but Edward said it was my car and I could use it whichever way I saw fit, so for all intents and purposes, I gave it to Jake, but it stayed parked in the Cullen garage when he wasn't using it.

"Bella, are you ready?" I heard Edward ask from behind me. I was still getting used to not having my human reactions, such as feeling the blood rush to my face, but I couldn't help a grin finding its way across my face. I was watching Jacob take off in my car, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I put my hands over his and sighed.

"I suppose," I said in a bored voice. Truth be told I had been looking forward to this day for a while now, but I wouldn't let Edward have the satisfaction of knowing that. I loved him, but it was still fun to make him squirm.

"You can go with them if you would like," he said, starting to remove his arms, but my hands stopped that movement. I turned around in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Do you really think I'm not excited for this?" I asked him, still smiling. He took my words in, smiled back, and then kissed me lightly.

"Then shall we be on our way, Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, and we walked to his Volvo together. I preferred running to anything else, but he loved driving his car at any chance he got.

In all honesty, I did lose track of the time. I didn't know how long it took us to get there, but for me, it was fast. I blamed that on my not paying attention to the time. We got out and made it to the meadow in record time, thanks to my transformation. I stopped only twice, and that was to stare at a tree, or something that I remembered from my first time going to this meadow. Edward stood by me, knowing exactly what I was thinking, even though I had my shield up. We were still working on that, and had made some progress.

When we got there I was taken over by the beauty of it again. It was a cloudless day, so everything was perfectly lit. The grasses were deep green, and the bark was a rich brown. The moss covering some of the trees was a light green, with yellow specs. It was better than I had remembered it, although the last time I had been here I had almost been killed by Laurent, so anything could top that.

Edward and I made our way to the middle of the meadow and sat down. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and I was happy I didn't have to. It took me a while to notice the silence in the clearing. I remembered the first time I was here, it was silent then too, but I thought it was more of an eerie silence. This silence was comforting. It made me believe we were the only two people in the world. A comforting thought. A welcome thought.

He suddenly smiled. "What are you thinking?" he asked. Normally, I would have told him, but I wanted to practice. He loved it when he could wonder around in my mind. I let my shield down, and he laughed. "You never cease to amaze me," he mumbled. I glared at him mockingly. This was the longest I had ever gone with my shield down. It didn't feel any different; I'd been practicing so much I hardly needed to think about it now.

"Zafrina's tips are helping a lot," I said. It was no secret that we had been keeping in touch with all those who had helped us last month. Well, most. No one felt the need to write the Romanians a letter, and we didn't know where we would send any letters to Charlotte and Peter, or Mary and Randall. Garrett was doing well in Denali, the last we heard he was making excellent progress with his diet.

"Apparently so. And Alice said that you should be expecting a letter from Tanya soon," he said. I was still getting used to him hearing my thoughts when I wanted him to. I completely understood why Emmett was so mad when he couldn't voice what he was thinking before Edward responded to it. It made one feel like a toddler.

"Did you ever think there was a reason Alice never told me those things? Do you realize that I'm going to be expecting a letter from her tomorrow now?" I asked him. I crossed my arms, forgetting about my shield. I glared at him, trying not to laugh.

"Bella, you're ridiculous, you're thinking about not trying to laugh, and that glare isn't very convincing," he said, a small smile playing on his lips. I must have gotten really good at keeping my shield down around him. It usually went up when I stopped focusing on anything in particular. "Yes, you've gotten very good. I like it," he said.

"I don't mean to be," I said, ashamed. He inched closer, and I was honestly confused as to what he was doing. It wasn't like the closer he got the better the reception was.

"The reception is always perfect, except when," he said, trailing off. He got closer, and I knew what was coming a second before it came. I closed my eyes at the same time he did, and his lips found mine. It was strange, when I was human I couldn't wait for more, and now that I was a vampire, I was willing to wait for him to lead. "I do that," he finished, breaking away. I looked at him like he was the devil. "I must say, not what I was expecting, but that'll do," he said, laying back. My shield went up on its own and he pouted. He. Pouted. That was my thing. Since when did he pout?

"Sorry, but you haven't paid your bill this month," I said, lying beside him. I looked at the half-clouded sky and sighed. Taking my shield down took more out of me than stretching it to cover people I loved. If only he knew how much energy went into it, maybe he actually would pay me for being able to read my mind.

"I feel as if I don't dazzle you any more," he said, looking over at me. His head was a few inches above mine, so he had to look down at me to see me clearly. "That first time I heard you, when I kissed you, you became so lost in it that you shut me out, and today…" he trialed off. For being so smart, he was clueless sometimes.

"It's not that you don't dazzle me anymore, if anything your dazzling powers have increased, it's just that I've gotten better at keeping my shield at bay. It's easier for me to keep it away and concentrate on other things. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be allowed full access to my mind," I joked. I was looking at him during my speech, but now I returned my gaze to the sky. The clouds were as monotonous as ever, but they had more detail thanks to my newly improved sight.

"And you brought up a point," he said. I had been lost in the clouds I didn't know if he had been talking or not. I looked at him, silently telling him to continue. "When you were human, you would attack me every time I kissed you, and now, you sit there and take it. If my memory serves me right, _you_ stopped _me _one time," he said. I was looking at the sky, but listening to every word he said.

"And your point to bringing up my point is what, exactly?" I asked, taking advantage to speak in the short pause he had supplied. I closed my eyes for a moment, and heard a slight rustle of fabric. I opened my eyes, thinking I would see the sky, but instead I was staring at his throat. He was looking at me; I could feel his eyes on my neck, and traveling lower.

"I think the tables have turned," he whispered. He looked at my eyes and the intensity I could see in his was overpowering. I was so involved in his eyes I didn't notice the distance between us closing. It was instantaneous; his eyes closed as soon as our lips made contact, and I couldn't help myself. He nipped at my bottom lip, wanting me to grant him access, which I did. As if he needed to ask for it.

I was overjoyed at being a vampire suddenly. We didn't have to stop anything for breath, it was wonderful. Even if my mind was slowly slipping away, I didn't care. I put my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to me. I wasn't about to stop this wonderful act of love, but the weather was apparently. I could feel rain drops falling around me, but neither of us stopped our actions.

"Maybe," he kissed my neck, "we should," he kissed my cheek, "go," he kissed my other cheek. I pouted at him, and he just laughed. "If you want," he whispered in my ear, "We can continue this at home," he said, referring to our cottage. "Nessie could stay with Jacob tonight, she would like that," he said, kissing my ear as he spoke. It all stopped suddenly and I was on my feet.

"Fine," I said, and we made our way back to his Volvo. We got there, and he backed me up against my side of the car, taking my lips immediately. So much for waiting until we got home.


End file.
